


hold you like a weapon

by Hymn



Series: Hymn's Fic: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Collection [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alpha Tsuna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Ass Spanking, Bossy Bottom Hibari, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant submissive Hibari, Established Relationship, Hibari Has A Penis, Hibari Has A Vulva, LOOK HE CAN BE WHO HE IS, M/M, Omega Hibari, PWP, PiV not actually in fic but alluded to lol, Service Top Tsuna, Sex Only Relationship, Spanking, THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO IN EXPLAINING THIS, Traffic Light System, Tsuna POV, Vagina Spanking, i s2g there are real tags for these kinks but i can't be arsed to look them up, scene play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: The world and everyone in it might not think Tsuna was much of an alpha, but even he could follow direct orders. And Hibari was so very,verygood at giving them.





	hold you like a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> uh,,,
> 
> i honestly had a hell of a time trying to decide on tags to describe their relationship in this, but i did my best! fuck if i know what's going on, this thing wrote itself and i'm honestly too worried i'll turn coward and trash the whole thing if i do a proper edit before posting this, so here we are. i'm sure i'll tweak it later on, but apologies for any dread typos or grammar horrors. working title was "dicking around" and then after i finished writing it all i could think about was St. Vincent's song Masseduction and the lyrics CAN'T TURN OFF WHAT TURNS ME ON so this was the best compromise, as the only other possible option was Hit Me, Baby (One More Time!)

This was so incredibly dangerous.

Why he thought that, exactly, Tsuna didn’t know -- he lived in a world where people tried to kill him on a weekly basis, after all, sex really shouldn’t even qualify as slightly dangerous in comparison. But, somehow, the simple fact that he was fucking around with Hibari Kyouya was more than enough to fill him with mortal terror the likes of which he hadn’t felt since he was fourteen. And that was really saying something, because he was twenty-two now. There had been a lot of battles in the interim, a lot of almost-deaths and crippling fears.

Still, his heart was beating like it was about to explode, and it was solely the cause of the man currently spread out and naked in his hotel bed.

“Well?” asked Hibari, voice muffled in a pillow. “Are you going to _get on with it_, or shall I see myself out?”

Tsuna grimaced, because like _fuck_ was he going to let Hibari leave like this, all ripe-smelling and wet. Tsuna would sooner chew off his own dick at the knot than lose the chance to touch his Cloud Guardian. He laid his palm against one round ass cheek, Hibari’s skin here so pale it was nearly luminous, and gave it a warning squeeze. 

“I think I’ll bite you right here. Maybe leave a mark. What do you think, Kyouya?”

Hibari’s hands clenched in the sheets. Tsuna watched the skin of his knuckles grow taut, straining, and his voice was a dark, lazy taunt when he replied: “If you think you have the _teeth_ for it, herbivore, then by all means.”

It was the response Tsuna had expected, but it still hit him right in the solar plexus like a sucker punch. 

So incredibly, stupidly dangerous. Every intimate moment between them fraught with tension, Tsuna left wondering in a half-dazed, agonized confusion just how their relationship had developed up to this point. 

The answer, of course, was all Hibari. Tsuna had just been the willing victim here, bewildered but too scent-drunk and virgin-horny to say no when the omega first pinned him down and explained, in delirious detail, exactly how he wanted to be fucked. The world and everyone in it might not think Tsuna was much of an alpha, but even he could follow direct orders. And Hibari was so very, _very_ good at giving them. 

Worse, though, was when his wondering slid to the real fear, the truly dangerous concern: when Tsuna would finally make a wrong move and have Hibari gunning for him, or dropping him cold, worn out and obsolete and no longer worthy of attention. 

Not yet, apparently, because here was Tsuna, and here was Hibari, and maybe that was why his heart shook so much inside of his chest. 

Tsuna shifted his grip, leaned in, and bit Hibari right on the ass, clamping down with his teeth. 

The response was instantaneous, beautiful: Hibari sucking in a sharp, harsh breath through gritted teeth, a sound that shivered straight through Tsuna, rousing prickling emotions of arousal and greed. When he finally let go, leaning back to examine his work, there was a dull, but definite red mark left behind.

“Not a bad look on you,” Tsuna said, and he meant it, his voice coming out hoarse. And when Hibari only grunted as if annoyed, Tsuna raised his arm and took the plunge -- the _risk_ \-- and swung down before be could second guess himself even more.

His palm connected with a loud _smack_, spanking Hibari right on that mark.

Tsuna’s palm stung, which was annoying -- but Hibari _yelped_, the sound loud and surprised and then bitten off fiercely. Holy shit. Holy _shit_. It was suddenly hard to breath, and Tsuna’s dick was hard and leaking already, the thick veins at the base already swelling a little with the sharp spike of Hibari’s arousal, the slick that trickled down his thighs.

God, just... 

“Wow,” Tsuna whispered, flexing his fingers. 

Honestly, Tsuna hadn’t even _thought_ about doing kinky shit back when he was a virgin. All he’d ever hoped for was standard missionary, a hand job, maybe getting an omega to sit on his _face_ if not his dick. But then Hibari had barreled in like a storm and practically demanded that No Good Tsuna act like he could take Hibari in hand and _give it to him_, as hard as possible. 

A good thing Tsuna had always been good at learning on the fly in a do-or-die situation. Sex with Hibari was startlingly similar. Lucky, too, that Tsuna had been so eager to be trained.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Tsuna ignored what his nose and instincts were trying to tell him and leaned back, carefully not touching Hibari. He asked, “Color?”

“...Do it again,” said Hibari, voice just a little uneven.

Tsuna frowned, glancing between his palm and Hibari’s backside, and the way his spine was curled just a little as though he’d been about to lunge away. He said, “_Color_, Kyouya. I need to know --”

“Do it again and I’ll _tell you_. I’m not sure yet.”

“Hmm.” 

Fears and worries all faded. The need to take care of Hibari, to give him what he needed, what he wanted, what would make him _happy_, took over. It got like that, sometimes, and Tsuna was always grateful when it did. 

Tsuna shifted again, settling closer and sliding his free hand soothingly across the small of Hibari’s back, trying to relax him. With his other he dug his nails across the very faint pink spread of Hibari’s ass where he’d been spanked, lingering over the bite mark. “You know,” said that part of him that seemed to, at least occasionally, know what it was doing when in charge, “you definitely have the skin for this, Kyouya. Your ass is going to be so red it’s glowing by the time I’m done.”

Hibari snorted into the pillow, utterly dismissive. “Perhaps. If you ever get _started_ again, you -- fuck!”

Almost innocently, Tsuna asked, “Color?” as he shook out his once more stinging palm. 

He listened to Hibari’s breathing -- the way it rasped in his throat, a little too fast. He waited for Hibari’s answer, but before he could deliver it Tsuna could _smell_ it again. The heady, fluffy sweetness of Hibari’s arousal, how he was getting even wetter for this, for Tsuna’s hand on his ass spanking him.

“Ohhh,” moaned Tsuna, the hand on Hibari’s back going still and instinctively stern, pressing him down tight.

“Idiot.” Hibari’s voice was muffled by the pillow again. “Green. Now do it like you mean it, Tsunayoshi, or I’ll -- _ngh_.”

Tsuna hadn’t expected to get off on actually spanking Hibari, but there was definitely something about the give of his flesh, the way his ass cheeks jiggled in the aftermath, and how well his skin flushed beneath the impact that got to him in a big way. That, combined with the trust, that Hibari was _asking_ him to do this to him, and the fucking _noises_, all punched out of Hibari like he hadn’t meant to give them up at all…

Well, it was just really working for Tsuna, a lot more than he’d anticipated. For an intense, incredible moment all Tsuna could imagine was slicking up his own thighs with lube and trapping Hibari’s dick between them, bent over and trapped in Tsuna’s lap while Tsuna spanked his ass raw until he was fucking floating on the high of it. 

And then Hibari squirmed beneath the restraining weight of Tsuna’s hand, and Tsuna got a pink, glistening hint of the omega’s opening as he flexed his hips up for another hit.

Just like that, the fantasy faded away, replaced by reality.

Tsuna was not complaining.

“Jesus,” Tsuna rasped. “I think I could really get used to cutting you off like this. Hard to be bossy when you’re too busy moaning?”

“Don’t get -- don’t get _used_ to it, oh!” 

Hibari’s voice was definitely strained now, low and thick, and Tsuna’s knot was fattening up at just the knowledge that Hibari was _this_ turned on, which Tsuna hadn’t thought was biologically possible, but apparently was. Even though the spanking was doing it for him more than he expected, Tsuna still didn’t really care much about pain himself, that desire was all Hibari -- but Tsuna was entirely and utterly enthralled with making Hibari smell like he needed to be bred, _now_. 

It wasn’t exactly on purpose, but Tsuna’s fingertips slipped inward after the next strike. He had his palm resting where it’d landed, enjoying the heat of Hibari’s abused flesh radiating outward, and he simply couldn’t resist -- had to dip and slide them between Hibari’s cheeks, lightly over his folds, so he could feel the slick there.

“_Shit_,” panted Hibari, thighs giving an aborted twitch as he fought the need to spread them. “You -- I’m not _done_ yet, Tsunayoshi, don’t --”

“Hush,” Tsuna soothed. “I’ve got you, Kyouya.”

And he _did_, and Hibari knew it, too, or he wouldn’t still be here, wouldn’t come _back_, again and again. Knew that there was nothing better to Tsuna than giving Hibari exactly what he wanted, exactly how he needed it. That Tsuna would do damn near anything if it meant Hibari sated, turned complacent and malleable as he never was outside of fucking. 

_Later_, after he’d finished driving Hibari wild, as soon as he’d done what Hibari told him to -- _then_ Tsuna would grab him by each sore cheek and spread him wide, hold his hips as hard as he wanted and lift them high so he could get his mouth on him, eat him out with languid laps of his tongue while he pressed a slick-wet thumb into Hibari’s asshole, he needed to be in him, _needed_ \--

“Don’t make me put you in your place, _alpha_,” Hibari hissed.

“Fuck, right,” Tsuna gasped, blinking dazedly.

_Focus_.

Spanking, he had to spank Hibari first before he could get his mouth on all that omega sweetness. 

“Still green?”

“_Yes_.”

Bracing himself on the bed, Tsuna set to it. He lifted his hand and brought it back down, a firm solid hit, and then a glancing one that stung, sometimes sticking to the same spot until Hibari was twisting his hips and snarling with it, keeping it haphazard otherwise so that Hibari couldn’t anticipate the next jolt of pain. 

Tsuna got to watch as the endorphins built, how that pain slid into pure heat, sensation, a wave of pleasure that rolled Hibari under. How Hibari’s snarls started to stutter into heartfelt moans, and his spine dipped into a position perfect for mounting, thighs spread so wide his labia parted with an obscene, slick noise, opening on display as he pressed his ass higher and higher for another spank.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Tsuna grunted out, amazed. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

Hibari just moaned, high and tight in the back of his throat.

But then one strike got Hibari on the inner thigh. The sound Hibari made at _that_ was choked, trembling, and went straight to Tsuna’s dick. _Fuck_, this was hot. Anything that could make Hibari Kyouya squirm and shake was a thing worth doing. But also, Tsuna wasn’t sure if it was a too-much noise, or a just-right noise, so --

“Yes,” Hibari gasped into Tsuna’s hesitant pause. “I -- Green, plea -- hn.”

Tsuna had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. It wasn’t easy to get Hibari to beg -- only heat and the aftermath of battle adrenaline had ever managed to make him, Tsuna never quite managing to make him sink far enough into subspace to get him to let go enough-- but it was, possibly, Tsuna’s favorite thing. 

Hearing even that bitten off bit of the word was enough to have Tsuna flushing, dick pulsing, pheromones soaking through the air. 

Because _Tsuna_ did that.

_Tsuna_ had gotten him there this time, not anything else.

Hibari shuddered, pressing his face into the pillow. “Not -- Not fair, Tsunayoshi. Don’t stink up our scene just because you -- you want to mount me. You know the rules. If you’re good, then I’ll let you, but only if you keep on _hitting_ me.”

He sounded irritated, still a little foggy but coming up from it, which -- no. That wouldn’t do, not yet, not if Hibari wanted more.

Tsuna grunted, pulled back, and _swung_.

The impact was definitely enough to hurt. But the wounded noise Hibari made was all pleasure, the gush of slick an even greater tell. Tsuna muttered, “It’s called spanking, Kyouya. I’m back here _spanking_ you, and yet you’re the one telling me to be good?” before spanking him again on the inner thigh, harder this time.

Hibari actually _shouted_.

“Amazing,” breathed Tsuna, greedily staring at the way Hibari’s shoulder muscles were all bunched up and tight, dark head bowed. How bright and red and mottled his ass had gotten. 

The darkest spot was still the ring of Tsuna’s teeth. It was probably going to bruise. Tsuna _wanted_ it to bruise, a secret claim. Leaning down, he kissed it, and then he dragged his teeth over it and down the tight curve of Hibari’s ass, to nip at where his thigh was flushed and sensitive from impact, practically begging for just a taste. 

With a hitch of his breath Hibari shifted, spreading his legs even wider to allow him. 

“You’re making that stupid sound again, Tsunayoshi,” Hibari managed to complain, but it sounded weak, threaded through with arousal and splintered with a loss of control. Slick dripped down his thighs and Tsuna slurped it up, leaving sharp bites everywhere he could just to make Hibari’s body jerk with sensation.

He muttered, “What noise?” with his mouth edging ever closer Hibari’s vulva, and then realized that he was making a grumbling sort of growl deep in his chest -- the Alpha Purr. He flushed, fumbled a little, and pulled back to glare at Hibari’s red ass, feeling thwarted. 

“Not my fault! You just -- you smell good, Kyouya. I want -- !”

“You aren’t done,” Hibari interrupted, trying to lift his ass higher in the air. He couldn’t, though. He was already in position for breeding, chest pressed low to the bed, spine a sharp arch upward. Still, he tried, and fuck if Tsuna didn’t appreciate the view. “Ten more and _then_ you can have your reward.”

“My -- ”

Hibari’s knees slipped, lowering his hips and ruining his perfectly filthy posture. But it happened because Hibari was reaching a hand up beneath him, skirting his own hard dick to slide up the smooth skin where his balls, if he hadn’t been omega, would have been, and where instead his vulva was. 

And then, devastatingly, he slid them right past his labia and _inside_, three fingers all the way to the last knuckle.

Tsuna groaned, a shocked, guttural noise. A fresh gush of slick dribbled out Hibari pressed his fingers down, opening up his vagina to tease Tsuna, tempting him, and fuck, _fuck_ \--

“_Kyouya_,” he began, a note in his voice not dissimilar to begging.

It made Hibari laugh, dark and a little rough. His fingers slid out and he resumed position. “Spank me there, and then you can do whatever you want. _If_ you ever get around to finishing, Tsunayoshi. Hmm, I’ll even let you knot me if you put a little more force into -- _oh, fuck, yes!_”

Tsuna had never slapped an ass before, and he had _definitely_ never slapped a vagina.

But Hibari was into it. He was _really_ fucking into it, in fact, clawing at the bedding, gone silent as his breath heaved for air, too stunned and shocked and turned on to even make a noise. Tsuna counted them, each pop of his flattened fingers against that wet, messy hole, and when he hit eight --

“_Please!”_

\-- Hibari found his voice again, enough to beg.

Tsuna barely managed those final two spanks, any semblance of control snapping all at once. But somehow he did, he _did_, because if he didn’t Hibari was going to be disappointed, and Tsuna would destroy every damned thing in the world before he let down his omega. One slap, _two_, and Hibari cried out helplessly. Then Tsuna was babbling out, even more helplessly: “That was ten. Ten spanks, that's what you said. Right? Was I good? Kyouya, was I _good_.”

“Y-yes,” Hibari breathed, still sounding stunned. “You -- You can --”

That was all Tsuna needed. He dropped onto his back and wiggled into position, guiding Hibari upward into a kneel so that he was straddling Tsuna’s face. As soon as Hibari’s thighs closed in, pressing against cheek and temple, Tsuna gave his own low shudder, his own agonized moan of surrender. And then Hibari sat down on his face with a sweet little sound of satisfaction, and the _scent_, the _taste_, of Hibari on his tongue, dripping on his face and chin as Tsuna delved inside --

It was fucking _bliss_. 

Every bit of alpha instinct in him would take on the whole world for a chance at this, his omega using him so damned perfectly. Fucking languidly down onto Tsuna’s tongue, and then down, too, onto Tsuna’s slick-smeared fingers as they pressed into his ass, still hot and flaming from the spanking. “There,” Hibari sighed out, sounding content. “Yes, _there_. Just like that.”

Peripherally, Tsuna was aware of how close to coming he was, and without a single touch. But that was fine. They’d been here before, the two of them. All Tsuna needed by the end of a scene was a few good thrusts and a chance to knot, and he’d be good, the orgasm at the end little more than the cherry on top. 

So Tsuna ignored his own body’s trembling, and instead focused on spearing Hibari open on two fingers, and eating him out until Hibari was grinding down on his face, one hand twisted in Tsuna’s hair while the other tugged at his cock until he came with a sharp spasm and sharper cry.

Tsuna held still, letting Hibari buck against him until the orgasm eased.

The needy whine that slipped free as Hibari lifted away from him, settling onto Tsuna’s chest, was almost as embarrassing as the Alpha Purr. Hibari’s gray eyes glittered, satisfied and vicious with it. “You look good like that,” he said. “All covered in my come. You were very good, Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna barely kept from squirming, anticipation tight in his gut. “Y-yeah?”

“Mm. Yes. Now, get in me already,” Hibari smirked.

“Please,” said Tsuna, and it was like this every time, all of the time, control sliding effortless back to Hibari whenever he wanted it, given to Tsuna only when Hibari chose to relinquish it. 

Tsuna liked it like that. He loved it like that. “Yes, _please_, let me --”

“Let you what?” Hibari asked, sliding backward down Tsuna’s body so that slick marked him everywhere, left glistening trails that reeked sweetly of possession. Tsuna groaned, head tilting back, panting open mouthed as the scent made him delirious, as the _sight_ nearly sent him into a stupor.

Hibari rubbed his vagina right over Tsuna’s swollen dick, all wet and hot and open for him. 

“Oh, god,” Tsuna choked out. “Please. _Please_ fuck me, Kyouya.”

Hibari’s smile was somehow both wicked and serene.

And just, seriously -- this was dangerous, Tsuna knew it. Nothing this good could be anything but, it scared Tsuna almost how much he loved it, how much he needed it, how far he would go to please Hibari, to get his knot inside him any way Hibari would let him. 

But it was also far, far too addicting to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to feed the writer! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, (:


End file.
